Transformers: Restoration MiniSeries
by Grandpa Ace
Summary: The year is 2015. Finally, after eons of struggle, the Autobots have found a glimmer of peace. But this calm hiatus will soon be shattered as a mysterious force begins their hunt for the sparks of Unicron and Primus. Set in the G1 cartoon continuity.
1. Chapter 1

Grandpa_Ace Productions, 2010.

… **Transformers … Restoration …**

**Written by John Henderson**

**PART 1**

* * *

Cybertron…

From space, Cybertron radiates like a golden star. Its' warmth, power and beauty are matched by no other body in the universe.

OPTIMUS (V/O)

_The year is 2015. Finally, after eons of struggle, I am contented to say we have found a glimmer of peace. _

The Autobot's capital city, Iacon, gleams with power and purpose. Its' populace bustle about the metallic avenues with pure intentions.

OPTIMUS (V/O)

_Ultra Magnus has assumed command of the Autobots on Cybertron, reshaping our home world into an icon of peace and resilience; while a small faction has remained with me on Earth, recovering from the scars of our many battles._

Deep within the Cybertron core, five shadowy figures creep silently through the abandoned tunnels.

OPTIMUS (V/O)

_Some would like to say that the Autobots have won the Great War against the Decepticons, but my programming arouses far too much suspicion. _

The shadowy figures move quickly and quietly, careful not to disturb the underworld creatures that dwell in these depths.

OPTIMUS (V/O)

_While Galvatron and his troops have retreated to the far corners of space, I would be unwise to discount them as a threat to the peace we have built on Cybertron, Earth and our neighbouring systems. _

The first shadowy figure stops, halting the others. An old metal beast roams the passage ahead, sniffing out for its next prey. Silently, the five intruders merge into the shadows, watching as the beast wanders past.

OPTIMUS (V/O)

_But my fears of the Decepticons have been vastly outweighed by the prophecy of something new. The matrix of leadership is empty, exhausted by the hate plague that nearly overwhelmed us, but my connection to Primus still lingers deep within my circuits._

In an instant, the shadows come alive, the five intruders pounce on the beast with such violence and haste that all is over in an instant.

OPTIMUS (V/O)

_Our Creator is restless. He knows these are uncertain times ahead…_

The party moves on down the hall. They are quick. They are quiet. But they have also tripped a silent alarm…

* * *

Autobot Command Centre – Iacon.

Kup and Springer supervise the surveillance post at Autobot Command Centre, with the Technobots at each major monitoring system. All is normal until Lightspeed's controls start flashing before him…

LIGHTSPEED

Unusual activity reported in Cybertron's subsystems, Kup.

KUP

How deep?

LIGHTSPEED

Deep! I can't pick up much of a reading, but there's definitely something down there!

SPRINGER

Decepticon?

LIGHTSPEED

It's too hard to tell

KUP

How could something slip by our scanners? If they're that far into Cybertron's core we should've picked up their trace hours ago!

SPRINGER

Better we pick it up now than never, Kup.

Ultra Magnus enters the control room.

MAGNUS

Problems?

SPRINGER

Depends whether you gauge intruders snooping around the core as being a problem.

MAGNUS

Do I even need to answer that? When bots hang around in the lower levels…

SPRINGER

Cybertron tends to start shaking?

MAGNUS

Precisely. I don't want to risk the work we've been doing around here. Strafe, I need a download of the fastest path to the core.

STRAFE

You got it!

SPRINGER

You're seeming extra edgy today, boss.

MAGNUS

Galvatron is up to something. We caught him in the Zeta System, mining Nazzarian Crystals. But halfway through the fight, he turned and ran.

SPRINGER  
Ah, the unfaltering pride of the Decepticons.

MAGNUS

No, it wasn't like that. They had the advantage. Something scared him. Grimlock pursued but we've received no word from him.

SPRINGER

You got a bad feeling?

Magnus nods. Lightspeed's monitors begin to clear up.

LIGHTSPEED

My thermals just cleared! We got five intruders. And they've packed a lot of firepower!

SPRINGER

(to Magnus) And I'll second that bad feeling!

MAGNUS

Kup, radio Hot Rod and the Dinobots.

SPRINGER

Lets hunt us some bad guys!

* * *

Earth.

A lonesome stretch of the Nevada desert highway. Peaceful, soothing and amazingly tranquil. Until…

SIDESWIPE

Put that in ya tailpipe and smoke it!!

Sideswipe speeds past his brother, Sunstreaker, making him choke down blankets of dust.

SUNSTREAKER

Hey, careful you don't clog up my vents! I just got the new titaniums fitted!

SIDESWIPE

My dust should be the least of your concerns bro, cos something tells me you just can't handle the heat!

Sideswipe ignites his afterburners, leaving a trail of fire between him and his brother.

SUNSTREAKER

Now that's just impolite! It took me three months to order in this polish! But I'll tell you what, Sideswipe. If you want a war…

Sunstreaker speeds up, a metal spike emerging from the centre of his front tire…

SUNSTREAKER

…then I'll give you the mother of all wars!!

Sunstreaker scrapes his tyre-spike along the whole side of Sideswipe's body kit.

SUNSTREAKER  
Ha ha ha!

SIDESWIPE

Argh!!! I'm disowning you as my bro, bro!

Suddenly, a winged blue Chevrolet flies in from above.

TRACKS

Are you ladies misbehaving again?

SIDESWIPE

Nah, we're just following Prime's orders.

SUNSTREAKER

He told us to relax, recoup, repair and enjoy our down time!

TRACKS

If you got any more relaxed you probably wouldn't even see what's right in front of you!

Tracks laughs and flies off from the two brothers.

SUNSTREAKER  
He says the strangest things…

But Sideswipe isn't as oblivious as his brother.

SIDESWIPE  
Move it, bro!

He forces Sunstreaker off the road as an incoming truck speeds past them! Both brothers roll off the highway, flipping a few times and ruining their custom finishes even further. The truck screeches to a halt… then it transforms! Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots stands over the brothers as Tracks lands next to him.

OPTIMUS

That was some shabby driving, boys!

The brothers get up, scratched all over as Optimus and Tracks start laughing at them.

SIDESWIPE  
Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you like!

SUNSTREAKER

We're here all week.

OPTIMUS

Well, it's good to see you two outdoors again. I'm proud of you. You're looking stronger and…

SIDESWIPE

I don't think we're ready to go back to active duty, Prime.

SUNSTREAKER

No way, nu-uh!

Optimus takes a moment before responding.

OPTIMUS  
That's a decision I want you to make on your own. We've all got battle scars, both on our chassis' and in our heads. In all the millennia we've fought together, there has never been a more brutal battlefield than the one we faced here 10 earth years ago. Ironhide, Prowl, Wheeljack… Ratchet. Too many good friends lost.

Sideswipe puts his hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder.

SIDESWIPE

And I nearly lost this guy.

SUNSTREAKER  
If it wasn't for Wheeljack diving in front of us…

Sideswipe remembers the incident and starts to heat up.

SIDESWIPE

Skywarp and Thundercracker! Those lousy decepti-goon-creepozoids! I wish they were still alive so we could kill 'em for real!

OPTIMUS

And I appreciate you passion, Sideswipe. But I think we are all fortunate to have been relieved of our duties for so long. Ultra Magnus and the Autobots on Cybertron have worked exceptionally hard to restore our home world to its former glory.

TRACKS

And they've reduced Galvatron to nothing more than a common pest!

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker chuckle, but Optimus struggles to share their happiness. His thoughts begin to wander…

OPTIMUS (V/O)

_I wish I could believe that, Tracks. I wish I could believe we were done with all the fighting._

* * *

Deep within the Cybertron core

The Autobot Strike Team – consisting of Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod, Springer, Kup, Slag, Sludge, Snarl and Swoop – has traveled quickly into the depths of Cybertron. Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod stare at the dismantled door in front of them.

HOT ROD

I don't get it, Magnus. These parts of the underground don't rank too high in vital factor. Why would anyone bother coming down this far?

MAGNUS

I'm afraid to answer that, Hot Rod. These corridors are so ancient, there's no real record of what's actually down here.

SPRINGER

Yeah, just myths and speculations.

MAGNUS

I'm afraid these intruders may know more about Cybertron than we do.

SLAG

Does that mean we get Decepticon to crush?

MAGNUS

I can't imagine Galvatron planning such a risky break-in.

KUP

Nor would he have a clue how to get down here.

SLAG

No Decepticon?

Suddenly Kup's comm-link starts blaring. The Strike Team hear distorted sounds of laser fire and explosions…

BLASTER (V/O)

Yo, this is Blaster blastin' at ya! We got a whole lotta shakin' goin' on up topside!

KUP

We hear you, Blaster. What in Cybertron's sake do you mean by that?

BLASTER (V/O)

I mean we got a Decepticon war party slicing and dicing through the Blue Saggitron Precinct! We got Soundwave, Seekers, Big Bots, Insecticons… It's a real par… tzzzz…

The comm-link dies, leaving nothing but a trail of static. The Autobots all turn to Ultra Magnus.

HOT ROD

Not Decepticon, hey?

SPRINGER

I can have the Wreckers on the scene in two breems.

MAGNUS

Do it.

Springer transforms into helicopter mode and speeds off.

HOT ROD

Alright, 'bots. Let's get topside and…

MAGNUS  
We're not going anywhere.

HOT ROD  
What?!

MAGNUS  
The safety of the core takes priority over all else. No arguments.

A shadowy figure moves quickly down the corridor. Kup sees the flash ahead…

KUP

We got movement!

Kup and the Dinobots take the lead. Ultra Magnus waits for Hot Rod, who reluctantly agrees to continue.

HOT ROD

We'd better not be wasting our energon down here, Magnus. Our friends need us up there.

MAGNUS  
I'm worried that whoever's down here is heading for the 'Absolute Core' of Cybertron.

HOT ROD

Have your navigational circuits rusted over? The Primal Seal was ten kliks back!

MAGNUS

I'm not talking about the Well of All Sparks, Hot Rod. I'm talking about the AbsoluteCore - the chamber that houses our Creator's spark.

HOT ROD

You mean…

MAGNUS

It's got neural pathways that branch out into every major junction throughout Cybertron. If anything disturbs the Absolute Core, there's no telling how huge the effects could be.

Hot Rod stops in his tracks.

MAGNUS (cont)  
In all your time as leader of the Autobots, did the matrix never reveal these things to you?

HOT ROD  
No. But I suppose I was never the right 'bot for the job.

MAGNUS  
Every leader has a different purpose.

HOT ROD  
Yeah. And I guess my purpose right now is to use my head…

He transforms into vehicle mode.

HOT ROD (cont)  
Cos we got some intruders to bust!

Ultra Magnus transforms and the two of them burn their way down the corridor. At the end, they see Kup and the Dinobots trying to knock down a heavy door.

KUP

Argh! It aint budging!

SLAG  
Door too strong for Dinobots.

HOT ROD  
GANG WAY!!

Kup turns and sees Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus heading straight for them!

KUP

Heads up!! Kamikaze-bots incoming!!

* * *

The Blue Saggitron Precinct…

Springer and the Wreckers, consisting of Roadbuster, Whirl, Topspin and Twin Twist are storming their way through a barrage of Decepticon laser fire.

SPRINGER  
Aarrrgghhh!! Whose grand idea was it to run a suicide charge?!

TOPSPIN  
I believe that was our fearless leader…

TWIN TWIST  
… You!!

SPRINGER

Well, you didn't have to agree with me!

Devastator, Menasor and Bruticus turn all their firepower onto the Wreckers, inhibiting their advancements.

ROADBUSTER  
Plan of attack for combiners?

SPRINGER

Hit 'em in pairs. Kneecaps, shoulders, blasters. And if you're lucky enough to solo it against Bruticus, just mention the name Starscream. Makes him cranky!

TWIN TWIST

That name makes any 'bot cranky!

The Wreckers split up and commence their attack while Soundwave and Astrotrain oversee the battle from a safe distance.

SOUNDWAVE

Energon levels dangerously low. We cannot maintain this false sense of aggression.

ASTROTRAIN

He said we only needed to create a distraction.

SOUNDWAVE

I still don't trust him.

ASTROTRAIN

Well, after what he did to Shockwave for refusing to help, I'm not planning on crossing his wires.

SOUNDWAVE  
Indeed. Call in the rest.

Astrotrain turns behind him to see the Predacons and Terrorcons standing at the ready. Astrotrain shows a smile…

ASTROTRAIN

I'll give you ten cubes for every Autobot head!

* * *

Inside Cybertron's Absolute Core… only a few moments ago!

The chamber is small, dark and scattered with five shadowy intruders.

On one wall rests a giant head, its' mouth open wide and optic cavities slouched with a wise old gaze.

Standing before the aged head is the statue of a robot, cloaked in ancient warrior armour and hands clutching at an object that has long been removed from his grasp.

One of the shadowy figures steps before the statue. He slides a thin triangular sword from its' sheath and carefully places it in the hands of the statue. He takes a step back as the statue's eyes radiate a purple glow, projecting and burning a handful of symbols onto the blade of the sword.

When the ritual is complete, the shadowy intruder removes the sword, an evil grin lining his metallic face.

SHADOW #1

The key has worked.

SHADOW #2

Just like our masters said it would.

SHADOW #1

We have the coordinates they require to bring these criminals to justice.

One of the other intruders presses his back against the main door, while the other four figures gather around an opened ventilation shaft. Three of the intruders escape through the hatch. The last one turns to look back at the shadowy figure guarding the door.

SHADOW #1

Be a good soldier and guard the entrance while we leave!

The last of the four shadows leaves quickly through the hatch, leaving the fifth soldier trapped in the room!

SHADOW #5

No! Wait for me!!

But it is too late. The hatch is locked. Suddenly, Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus smash through the door and transform back into robot mode. Hot Rod rubs his head…

HOT ROD  
Remind me to never do that again!

The light from the corridor shines in the eyes of the abandoned soldier…

MAGNUS  
Hot Rod, a Sweep!

They raise their weapons at the cowering Decepticon.

HOT ROD

Who brought you down here?!

* * *

Not far from Cybertron's Absolute Core…

Cyclonus, Scourge and two of his Sweeps have emerged from the ventilation shaft they escaped through.

SCOURGE

We're nearly out of time!

CYCLONUS  
We'll make it.

SWEEP #1

What about Soundwave and the others?

Cyclonus' evil grin answers the Sweep's question.

CYCLONUS

Rendezvous at the Breeding Ground. Scramble!!

They transform and speed off in different directions.

* * *

Inside Cybertron's Absolute Core

The Sweep is still cowering, not responding to Hot Rod or Ultra Magnus. Slag approaches.

SLAG

Me want Decepticon spare parts!!

HOT ROD

Whoa, hold off a second, big guy! Ixnay on the smash-nay.

Ultra Magnus approaches the warrior statue.

MAGNUS

This is 'The Keeper' – the ancient bodyguard of Primus.

HOT ROD

So, I take it the decorative wall-mount is Primus?

Magnus raises a cautionary optic to Hot Rod, like a father quietly scolding his son for speaking ill of their God. Kup notices the tension.

KUP

Lad, let me remind you about our history.

HOT ROD  
Great.

SLAG

Is it time for Kup war story?

KUP  
Not exactly, but you'll enjoy it anyway.

The Dinobots gather around to listen as Slag keeps his energon blade pointed at the Sweep.

KUP (cont)

The Keeper was appointed to protect the sleeping Primus from a rude awakening. According to mythology, it was The Keeper who used the essence of Primus to create the Matrix of Leadership. He was also responsible for the production of the first line of transformers to ward off the space pirates, smugglers and galactic beasts…

SNARL

What beasts?

KUP

Umm…

SLUDGE

Err. You beast.

SNARL  
Me snap you!

SLAG

Quiet!! Me in charge when Grimlock no here! Me say you bite lip!

SWOOP  
Earrrgh! Bite lip!

Sludge and Snarl both do as they're told as Kup attempts to continue.

KUP

As I was saying…

HOT ROD

You know, this is all incredibly fascinating, but what's it got to do with Decepticons right here, right now?

Hot Rod turns to see Ultra Magnus still staring intently into the eyes of the warrior statue. The Autobot leader's circuits begin to glitch.

HOT ROD (cont)

What'cha got Magnus? Your new buddy sharing anything with you?

Magnus turns his intense glare onto Hot Rod, a scowl covering his face and a purple glow in his optics.

MAGNUS  
Mind your heathen tongue, boy, or I'll remove it from your mouth!

HOT ROD

You what what?

MAGNUS

I am The Keeper! And we do not have much time!

The Dinobots react to their leader's sudden change in demeanour by igniting their energon-blades.

HOT ROD  
Magnus, are you in there?!

MAGNUS  
I AM THE KEEPER!

HOT ROD  
Ok, we got that.

MAGNUS

They have finally come to take Primus home. They must never find his spark!

KUP  
But where is his spark?

MAGNUS  
Five million vorns ago I sent the essence of Primus into the depths of space to protect it from our enemies.

HOT ROD

Do you know where it is?

MAGNUS

You are the Autobot who has shared the matrix of leadership. Its' energy bears a mark on your circuits.

The possessed Ultra Magnus moves closer to Hot Rod, sending an agitated chill through everyone in the chamber.

MAGNUS (cont)  
You will send my message.

The Sweep slowly backs toward the entrance, but Slag quickly realises and thrusts his sword through the Decepticon's chest, pinning him to the wall.

SLAG

Stick around!

Ultra Magnus continues to approach Hot Rod.

HOT ROD

Ok, just ease up Magnus-Keeper-buddy.

MAGNUS

Only you can help me warn the others! Transform the balance…

HOT ROD  
Kup, what the hell is going on here?

MAGNUS

Receive the Reclaimer, the Enemy, the Avenger…

KUP

I'm too old for riddles, lad.

SLAG  
Do we meant to fight Ultra Magnus now?

Magnus' fists begin to surge with raw energon.

MAGNUS

Receive him or face your extinction…

KUP

Dinobots, contain him!

The Dinobots swarm on the possessed Ultra Magnus, but in a short, violent instant the Autobot leader counteracts their attacks and subdues them.

MAGNUS

They are all going to die unless I can warn them!

Kup raises his blaster at Ultra Magnus. Hot Rod holds a hand toward Kup to halt him, and steps forward.

HOT ROD

Send your message.

Magnus wraps his energon-fuelled hands around Hot Rod's arms. The two transformers share an intense electrical connection as they speak in unison…

MAGNUS/HOT ROD

Transform the balance. Receive the Reclaimer, the Enemy, the Avenger… Receive the Reclaimer… the Reclaimer…

Their connection ends, sending both Autobots slumping to the ground. Ultra Magnus' eyes return to normal.

MAGNUS

That was different.

HOT ROD

I'm all for agreement on that.

Kup's comm-link strikes up again.

SPRINGER (V/O)

Springer to Kup. You reading me?

KUP  
We gotcha. What's the sit-rep?

SPRINGER (V/O)  
You wont believe what I'm looking at.

* * *

The Blue Saggitron Precinct.

Springer is surrounded by rubble, junk, fire, smoke… and powerless Decepticon bodies. He stands firm atop the fearsome Devastator, now trapped in stasis-lock.

SPRINGER  
The 'Cons smashed into our troops at full force, then burnt out quicker than Blurr can down a can of premo oil.

KUP (V/O)

So, you mean they retreated?

Springer looks out at the Cybertronian landscape to see it scattered with the entire Decepticon army. Twin Twist is sitting on Bruticus' head while Topspin drags the seeker jets into a neat pile.

SPRINGER  
No, Kup. It's Decepticon naptime in the Blue Saggitron Precinct.

* * *

Inside Cybertron's Absolute Core…

SRINGER (V/O)

Soundwave and Astrotrain vacated the playing field. Leaves us with a whole lot of questions that need answers, don't it? Springer out.

Kup switches off his comm-link. Ultra Magnus slowly helps Hot Rod return to his feet.

HOT ROD

Did we just do that? Did we knock out the 'cons with that message thingy?

MAGNUS

No, the message wasn't for them. It's a warning but I don't understand what's so urgent.

KUP

And why The Keeper can't just get help from us.

Slag's animal instincts kick in. He points to the ventilation shaft.

SLAG

More Decepticon were here!

KUP  
What?

SLAG  
They leave not long ago.

Hot Rod pulls Slag's sword out of the Sweep's chest.

HOT ROD  
That's it, ugly-bot! You're gonna start talking or my dino-buddies are gonna start chompin'!

The injured Sweep points to the head of Primus and begins laughing.

KUP

That can't be good.

Ultra Magnus has a moment of realisation.

MAGNUS  
The Keeper couldn't use our help.

KUP

Why not?

MAGNUS

Because we are going to die.

Sludge and Swoop investigate the head of Primus to find a series of explosives hidden in the grooves of the statue.

MAGNUS

Radio the surface. Order an immediate evacuation!

Kup gets on his comm-link.

KUP

Blaster, you copy?

MAGNUS

This chamber is connected to every part of Cybertron.

HOT ROD

It's gonna be one hell of a party.

The explosives begin to beep rapidly.

SWEEP

Soon you all go boom!

Ultra Magnus pulls the casing off one of the explosives, revealing a timer. It says 00:00:03, then 00:00:02, then 00:00:01…

MAGNUS

Dear Primus!

He turns to his comrades just before… KA-BOOM!!

Thousands of kilometers away, Cyclonus and Scourge speed off into the vastness of space, leaving their legacy behind them. Cybertron erupts, breaks, tears and finally explodes into millions of pieces, scattering its memories throughout the galaxy.

* * *

Earth – the Nevada desert highway.

Optimus Prime, Tracks, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are still talking when…

OPTIMUS  
By the matrix!!

He stumbles and grabs Tracks' shoulder to steady himself.

SIDESWIPE  
Prime, what's wrong?

His chest starts glowing.

OPTIMUS  
Receive the Reclaimer…

He collapses onto the ground. His eyes fade out, as the light from his chest burns brighter and brighter. Tracks, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker look on in disbelief!

**END OF PART 1**

24


	2. Chapter 2

**Grandpa_Ace Productions, 2009.**

… **Transformers … Restoration …**

**Written by John Henderson**

**PART 2**

The Zeta System…

Only two days earlier, this small mining facility was the stage of a brutal battle between Galvatron's Decepticons and Ultra Magnus' Autobots.

Now it is nothing more than a barren moon suffering the horrible aftermath of war.

A shadow moves over the harvesting machinery and Decepticon technology that lies broken amid the scattered Nazzarian crystals.

A white hand picks up a crystal and raises it for a closer inspection. He lifts open his battle visor to reveal the inquisitive face of the Autobot outcast… Jetfire.

JETFIRE

Look at all the trouble you've caused.

He activates his comm-link.

JETFIRE (cont)

You read me, buddy?

COMM-LINK (V/O)

Loud and clear

JETFIRE

Looks like your old pals were onto something here.

COMM-LINK (V/O)

I told you, I'm not one of them anymore.

JETFIRE

I know, I know. But by the looks of it, they've invested a lot of time and effort on this moon.

COMM-LINK (V/O)

So, why were they mining those crystals? I thought they were too unstable, you know, energon out of our reach.

JETFIRE

Nothing is ever out of our reach. Do one more quick sweep, then meet me back here.

COMM-LINK (V/O)

Copy that.

Jetfire examines one of the Decepticon machines as he activates his voice-log.

JETFIRE

Decepticon technology has improved in the last few cycles. These machines represent an entirely different approach to harvesting energon from Nazzarian crystals. More analysis is definitely required.

Jetfire holds one of the crystals higher, letting the light from the stars shine through it. He is completely transfixed by the beauty of the crystal that he barely feels the sudden blow to the back of his head.

ASTROTRAIN

You're about to brighten my day, Autobot!

The Decepticon Astrotrain thumps Jetfire again, making him fall to his knees in a dull shock. Astrotrain unsheathes his energo-sword.

ASTROTRAIN (cont)

I like that armour of yours. Hope it's my size!

As Astrotrain raises his sword above his head, he notices a strange blur on the horizon. The blur is travelling at an incredible speed, heading straight toward him.

ASTROTRAIN (cont)

What the…

Before Astrotrain can fully realise his situation, the 'blur' that began on the horizon transforms, unsheathes his own energo-sword and lunges at the Decepticon.

ASTROTRAIN

B… B… Blitz…

BLITZWING

Shut up before I remove your head, Decepticon!

Jetfire gets back to his feet. He looks at Astrotrain, who is now incapacitated by the powerful Blitzwing.

JETFIRE

Thanks for the save, buddy.

BLITZWING

Any time.

JETFIRE

So, Astro, you're going to fill me in on this mining operation, or…

BLITZWING

Or I'm going dissect you.

Soundwave quietly appears from behind Jetfire.

SOUNDWAVE

That wont be necessary.

All the bots turn to Soundwave, who staggers closer to them. His left arm and leg both damaged from the recent battle on Cybertron.

SOUNDWAVE (cont)

I will tell you everything you need to know. Please let Astrotrain go. He was being foolish.

Jetfire nods to Blitzwing, who releases Astrotrain. Soundwave notices a scar on Blitzwing's chest.

SOUNDWAVE (cont)

I see you've removed your Decepticon insignia.

BLITZWING

Galvatron may as well have removed it himself. Didn't give me much reason to stick around.

JETFIRE

Blitzwing has found better ways to utilise his talents.

SOUNDWAVE

So I see.

ASTROTRAIN

Then you probably wont mind hearing that Soundwave and me are possibly the last two Decepticons alive.

Jetfire and Blitzwing look at Astrotrain in disbelief.

SOUNDWAVE

There's a few things we need to tell you both.

* * *

Earth – Autobot City, otherwise known as Metroplex. Located 60 miles north-east of Portland, Oregon.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker zoom through the front gates of Metroplex City carrying the unconscious Optimus Prime on their rooftops. Tracks is following them closely…

JAZZ

What on Earth happened to you guys?!?

SUNSTREAKER

I don't know, Prime just collapsed on us!

SIDESWIPE

He was trying to say something about Cybertron, then he passed out!

TRACKS

And his chest hasn't stopped glowing since!

Perceptor bursts in and rushes to their leader.

JAZZ  
What's the chop with that, Perceptor?

PERCEPTOR

Get him into my lab immediately! And radio Ultra Magnus on Cybertron. He'll want to hear about this.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker drag Optimus away as Perceptor follows. Bumblebee and Spike attempt to contact Ultra Magnus when they stumble onto some disturbing information…

SPIKE  
What in the hell?

BUMBLEBEE  
Jazz, you'd better take a look at this.

JAZZ

What now?

BUMBLEBEE

I think there must be something wrong with our communications system! I can't get through to Ultra Magnus.

Jazz checks the monitor.

JAZZ

But it was online just a minute ago.

SPIKE  
Could something have happened to them?

On the other side of the room, Cosmos and Cliffjumper have been monitoring the radar systems. Cliffjumper turns to Jazz.

CLIFFJUMPER

I got a system malfunction! Cybertron has disappeared off my radar!

JAZZ

What?!

Cosmos leaps from his seat and approaches Jazz.

COSMOS  
That's not the worst of it, Jazz! Teletran 2 is registering a massive anti-gravitational force where Cybertron should be!

BUMBLEBEE

What does that mean?

SPIKE

It means Cybertron's not there!

COSMOS

Worse than that. It mean's Cybertron's been…

JAZZ

…destroyed!?

* * *

The Breeding Ground – Far Space

A metallic world covered in giant buildings and industrial towers with flames and smoke billowing out of them. The Breeding Ground is a colossal factory.

Cyclonus, Scourge and the two Sweeps enter a dimly lit metallic palace. As they wander through the elegant halls, a handful of servant droids begin lighting torches on the walls. They enter the master chamber and approach a few mysterious, shadowy figures that begin celebrating Cyclonus' return…

FIGURE #1

Congratulations! You have proved yourself quite remarkably, Cyclonus!

FIGURE #2

He is undoubtedly blessed by the Gods, don't you think?

The servant droids finish lighting the torches near the mysterious figures. The light shines over the evil dictators to reveal their many faces – it is the Quintessons!

QUINTESSON #1

Yes, indeed. (To Cyclonus) You truly are our finest warrior, Cyclonus.

CYCLONUS  
Thank you, master.

QUINTESSON #2

And now, we have a new task for you.

QUINTESSON #3

A task of great importance!

CYCLONUS

What will you have me do?

QUINTESSON #1

An error was made in our calculations, which needs to be corrected.

QUINTESSON #3

(to Quint #1) How can you call this disaster an 'error'? This problem should have been foreseen in your precious scriptures!

Quintesson #1 boldly raises a tentacle, halting #3 from furthering his concerns. He then approaches Cyclonus.

QUINTESSON #1

Before I tell you the nature of this beast, you must know that we will not tolerate failure in this matter. The mere existence of this beast defies all scientific logic and threatens our need to fulfil the sacred prophecies. It must be exterminated, no matter what the cost!

CYCLONUS  
You have nothing to fear in me, master.

QUINTESSON #1

I thought you would say that.

Quintesson #1 moves back towards the others.

QUINTESSON #1 (cont)

I see you still possess our gift.

CYCLONUS  
This…

He holds the slender, triangular sword in front of him.

CYCLONUS (cont)  
This… magnificent weapon… makes me feel… indestructible! It has not left my side.

QUINTESSON #1

It is our gift to you, Cyclonus. In time you will learn to wield its true powers.

Quintesson #3, agitated by the talk of Cyclonus' 'gift', mumbles to himself.

QUINTESSON #3

But will he ever fully understand them?

QUINTESSON #1

You underestimate our chosen one?

QUINTESSON #3

You thought Galvatron was your 'chosen one', but you were wrong!

QUINTESSON #1

That was an error that will be corrected.

QUINTESSON #3

We are toying with the stability of this dimension and our own. How can you be certain he is the one to bring order to this chaos?

Quintesson #1 looks back at Cyclonus.

QUINTESSON #1

It is written in the scriptures.

QUINTESSON #3

Bah!

Quintesson #3 storms out of the hall.

QUINTESSON #2

You should know, Cyclonus, that 'The Breed' have nearly matured. Soon they will be needing somebody to lead them. Somebody strong… and loyal.

Quintesson #2 moves closer to Cyclonus.

QUINTESSON #2 (cont)

We would be pleased if that leader was you.

CYCLONUS  
I will not disappoint you, master. Now, where do I find this beast?

* * *

Earth

A flaming ball has entered Earth's atmosphere with a sudden boom. People bustling around the streets of New York City look to the sky to witness this amazing flaming spectacle speeding across their city skyline!

Inside Autobot City, a sense of shock and sadness hangs in the air…

BUMBLEBEE  
This can't be happening! Cybertron destroyed!? Jazz, can this really be true?

JAZZ

I just don't know, Bumblebee.

Suddenly, Metroplex's alarms begin blaring.

SPIKE  
Hell, what's going on now!?

TRAILBREAKER  
We got a meteorite coming in fast. And by the looks of it, it aint your usual type of space junk!

CLIFFJUMPER  
What do you mean this 'aint your usual type' of space junk?

GEARS

Oh, this is just going from bad to worse!

A crowd has begun to gather around Jazz. News has spread fast of the terrible events surrounding the fate of Cybertron. Jazz realizes he needs to find some words of leadership.

JAZZ

Ok, Autobots, listen up! We got a number of situations on our hands. For those of you still in the dark, here's what we're facing – Optimus Prime has been immobilized by forces still unknown to us; Cybertron's whereabouts and existence are all a little hazy at this point in time; and Teletran 2 tells us we got unconfirmed space junk heading our way!

TRAILBREAKER

Impact in 5 minutes!

JAZZ

So as of this moment, whether we like it or not, we are all back on active duty!

The Autobots look at each other, worrying thoughts going through everyone's heads.

JAZZ (cont)  
I need a recon team – Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Tracks, Inferno – you're coming with me to check out this meteorite story. Red Alert, get on the horn to the Protectobots and the Aerialbots – tell 'em they gotta shake their engines back to Autobase, and pronto! Cosmos, keep those radio waves pumping – I wanna know if any of our Auto-buddies are still out there in space! And Bee, contact G. and tell 'em to mount up for a possible security situation.

Red Alert, Cosmos and Bumblebee turn back to their stations and start broadcasting. Jazz continues addressing the rest of the Autobots.

JAZZ (cont)

Fellas, we've just been smacked hard in the face with some pretty rotten information – we gotta do everything in our power now to work through these problems and find a solution! Now, are there any questions?

EVERYONE  
No sir!

JAZZ

Ya'll playin' my tune! Autobots, get your transistors moving cos we all got some work to do! Recon Team – let's roll out!

Jazz, content in knowing he's sparked some confidence in his troops, transforms and leads his team out of Metroplex's city gates.

* * *

Inside Perceptor's laboratory.

Optimus Prime lays on the operating table, hooked up to various life-support systems. His thoughts continue to wander…

OPTIMUS (V/O)

_I feel like I keep slipping back into a dream. One where I have no power over what is about to happen to this universe._

Perceptor, transformed into his microscope mode, analyses the glow from Optimus' chest.

OPTIMUS (V/O)

_I now see the ill-fated hand that Cybertron has been dealt… the matrix has told me. _

Seaspray and Beachcomber read data streaming across their monitors. They are still none the wiser about Optimus Prime's comatose state.

OPTIMUS (V/O)

_For two Earth years I carried an empty matrix, hoping the wisdom and power it once held would return in time. But in less than an instant, that power returned with a dark, uncontrollable force._

PERCEPTOR

Beachcomber, give me your reading on the IVT.

BEACHCOMBER  
Still way off the scales, Perceptor!

Prime's visions transport his astral body to Cybertron's Absolute Core.

OPTIMUS (V/O)

"_Transform the balance. Receive the Reclaimer, the Enemy, the Avenger". These words have not stopped invading my mind._

In his vision, The Keeper stands before him; it's glowing hands reaching towards Prime's chest. Optimus speaks to the bodyguard of Primus as if communicating directly to Primus himself…

OPTIMUS (V/O)

_So this is your closing instruction to me… your distress call. Although I fail to agree with your wisdom on this decision, I have no choice but to accept and honour your demands. For in this, our darkest hour, we must turn to our darkest weapon…_

His mental link to Primus is severed as Trailbreaker bursts into the lab.

TRAILBREAKER  
Any news, Perceptor?

PERCEPTOR  
All I can deduce is that the matrix has been overloaded and is subsequently malfunctioning! This aggressive condition must be an inverted response to the destruction of Cybertron. Quite perplexing, actually!

TRAILBREAKER

Hey! How can you be so emotionless about all this, Perceptor?! Our friends were on Cybertron!

Perceptor transforms into his robot mode and looks over to Trailbreaker.

PERCEPTOR

I'm a scientist and I have a very sick patient on my hands! I apologize if my curtness displeases you, Trailbreaker, but your sensitivities are not my priority at the present time.

Seaspray's monitors start going haywire.

SEASPRAY

Perceptor, the matrix's electro-magnetic signals are climbing rapidly!

Perceptor turns his back on Trailbreaker and checks out Seaspray's computer.

PERCEPTOR

It's mass is about to reach critical density! It's going to explode if we don't get it out of Optimus Prime's chest!

SEASPRAY

But with all this instability, how can we remove it without rupturing Prime's central nervous system?!

Meanwhile, Trailbreaker has been listening to their conversation and decided to act on the problem at hand…

TRAILBREAKER

Gimme a hand here, doc! It's got a bit of a sting to it!

Perceptor turns around to see Trailbreaker sitting on top of Optimus Prime's opened chest, clutching the pulsating matrix inside a force field!

PERCEPTOR

How?! What?!

TRAILBREAKER

When you said the matrix was about to explode, well, I kinda didn't feel like losing another friend today!

The matrix glows brighter, burning Trailbreaker's hands and chest.

TRAILBREAKER

Aargh!! And if there's anything in this universe that can contain a critically dangerous creation matrix, then it's gonna be my force field!!

BEACHCOMBER  
Prime's vitals are starting to head back to normal.

PERCEPTOR  
Well done, Trailbreaker.

TRAILBREAKER

So, like I said Doc, you got anything that'll make the burning stop?!

Perceptor helps Trailbreaker to his feet and moves him toward an incubation chamber.

PERCEPTOR  
This is an energon-stabilized incubation chamber. I'm going to have to lock you in here for now. Your body is not equipped to handle such a powerful life force like the matrix.

TRAILBREAKER  
What are you saying, Doc?

PERCEPTOR

If we can't figure out how to reverse the matrix's energon flux, it will eventually tear down the walls of your force field and explode.

TRAILBREAKER

Ha! There you go again with your emotionless scientist act.

PERCEPTOR

Trailbreaker, you have just saved Optimus Prime's life. I will do everything in my power to do the same for you!

TRAILBREAKER  
I know you will, Doc.

Perceptor closes the door on Trailbreaker and seals it tight.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the Deschutes National Forest, Oregon.

Jazz and his Recon team have found the site of the flaming asteroid.

BLUESTREAK

Things are burning up around here, Jazz!

INFERNO  
Maybe I can sort this mess out!

Inferno steps in and covers the flames with a blanket of foam. Everything turns from flaming red to a creamy white.

TRACKS  
So, what is it?

SUNSTREAKER

Reminds me of that movie where these alien meteorites crash on Earth, take on robot form then go searching for some little box. You seen it?

TRACKS

Can't say I have.

SIDESWIPE  
Why travel through space as a meteorite when you've got a space shuttle? Stupid.

INFERNO  
I liked that movie.

SUNSTREAKER  
You liked "Twilight". Your opinion doesn't count.

JAZZ  
Can the chatter, boys.

The foamy mass begins to twitch.

BLUESTREAK  
Hey guys, I think it's alive!

JAZZ  
Clean this foam up! Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, keep those firearms ready! We don't want any unexpected shenanigans!

The Autobots begin to clear the foam away, when suddenly an arm shakes loose of the white mess, brushing past Bluestreak. He stands back, hesitant to find out what lies beneath.

BLUESTREAK

Ok, that was uncomfortably creepy!

Inferno wipes off another portion of the white foam, revealing a small insignia written on silver metal. He backs off for a moment.

JAZZ

What did you find, Inferno?

INFERNO

Trouble!

* * *

The Breeding Ground

The Quintessons glide out of their torch-lit hallway, into the open air of the planet. They are followed closely by their servant Sharkticons.

QUINTESSON #3

You are blind to place your faith in Cyclonus.

QUINTESSON #1

I place my faith in the scriptures, brother. "None of judgment born will enslave the Gods; only he twice blessed will restore order to the galaxy". So it is written, so it shall be followed.

QUINTESSON #2

For eons we have survived in this dimension trapped in these feeble bodies, biding our time until our plans were complete. The Gods will pay for their crimes. We will have our justice.

QUINTESSON #3

There will be no justice if you hand all our power to a Decepticon.

QUINTESSON #1

Cyclonus is more than you can imagine. Twice blessed – born unto Primus and re-born unto Unicron. He will do what must be done.

QUINTESSON #2

Then we can finally go home.

The Quintessons stand on a balcony, overlooking the planet's surface. Thousands of rows of metal soldiers raise their hands in the air and cheer once they see their Quintesson masters.

QUINTESSON #1

The Breed are ready, brother.

QUINTESSON #3

Indeed they are. But I still have fears.

QUINTESSON #1

You fear the 'error' in our calculations?

QUINTESSON #3

Yes.

Quintesson #3 switches his face to reveal the face of wisdom.

QUINTESSON #3

I fear Megatron!

* * *

Earth – Deschutes National Forest, Oregon.

Jazz and his Recon team pause for a moment, their eyes fixed on the emblem of their enemy, the Decepticons. Suddenly, the body trembles. Bluestreak, Tracks and Inferno back off a few steps and take out their weapons, ready for anything. The crippled Decepticon begins to speak.

DECEPTICON

I… still… FUNCTION!!

The Decepticon bursts out of his crater, igniting a plasma explosion all around him, knocking all six of the Autobots down. He hovers above them for a second, seemingly restored to his former self. He floats back down and kneels on the ground, exhausted from his recent ordeal but also ready to conquer his new enemy! Megatron, the most tyrannical warrior of the Transformers race, is back. He is confused, he is angry, and he is brimming with a newfound power…

MEGATRON

I shall have my revenge!

**END OF PART 2**

19


	3. Chapter 3

Grandpa_Ace Productions, 2010.

… **Transformers … Restoration …**

**Written by John Henderson**

**PART 3**

* * *

Earth - Deschutes National Forest, Oregon.

Megatron is back! He rises to his feet and looks around. Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Tracks, Bluestreak and Inferno lay on the ground before him.

MEGATRON  
Looks like we're back to where we started, Prime!

Megatron flies off, leaving the injured Autobots behind. He's on a mission… to find Optimus Prime!

* * *

Autobot City – 60 miles north-east of Portland, Oregon.

Inside Perceptor's Laboratory.

Optimus is still lying on the operating table. But although his comatose state prevents him from moving or communicating, he can still see the images of his greatest enemy Megatron!

OPTIMUS (V/O)

_Yes, Megatron. Indeed we __have__ returned to our beginnings. For millennia I fought you… I defeated you… We defeated each other. _

Prime witnesses Megatron's arrival through Metroplex's city gates. Megatron fights his way through the Autobot defenses with apparent ease. Red Alert, Bumblebee, Mirage, Hound… all fall down through ungodly actions. Megatron is a war machine, and he knows exactly where he is going…

OPTIMUS (V/O)

_Transform the balance. Receive the Reclaimer, the Enemy… Yes, Megatron - the Avenger!_

Perceptor stands, gazing at the computer screen in front of him. The monitor shows an image of the matrix and of Decepticon leader Megatron.

PERCEPTOR  
How can this be?

BEACHCOMBER  
What is it, Perceptor?

PERCEPTOR

The matrix's molecular configuration has been altered. Optimus Prime is no longer the rightful…

Megatron bursts into the lab, firing concussion blasts at Perceptor, Beachcomber and Seaspray. They collapse on the floor.

MEGATRON  
Autobots… Still so easy to break!

He approaches Optimus Prime, who remains unconscious on the table.

MEGATRON

So long I have waited for this! That single moment where the mighty Megatron would stand proud over the crippled body of Optimus Prime!

Megatron places his hands on either side of Optimus Prime's head.

MEGATRON  
Are you ready for some fireworks, Prime?

A huge surge of energy flares from Megatron's hands, blasting through Optimus Prime's body. Both Transformers levitate as the energy reaches its climax, igniting an explosion that blows the two robots across the room. Optimus lands on the ground, his eyes flashing briefly. Megatron stands and regains himself.

MEGATRON

Now for the real prize…

Megatron walks toward Trailbreaker's incubation chamber and opens the door. Trailbreaker lies on the floor, still holding the unstable matrix inside his force field. The energy being emitted from the matrix has obviously taken a toll on the poor Trailbreaker, whose metal skin has started melting.

MEGATRON

Greetings Autobot. I believe you have something that belongs to me!

TRAILBREAKER

(weak) Perceptor… ?

MEGATRON

Hush now. This will make us both feel a lot better!

He reaches through Trailbreaker's force field and takes the matrix, which curbs its dangerous pulsations. Now, finally, Megatron holds what he has always wanted – the Matrix of leadership! He raises it above his head as it begins to glow.

MEGATRON

What was that saying, Prime? Oh yes, I remember. 'Till all are one'!

Suddenly, Silverbolt and the Aerialbots burst into the lab, closely followed by the Protectobots!

SLINGSHOT

And here I thought we'd missed all the fun!

STREETWISE  
Hey, isn't that Megatron?

HOT SPOT  
It can't be!

SILVERBOLT

I don't care who it is! Aerialbots, Protectobots, fire!!!!

The laser blasts bounce off Megatron, who is being protected by the force of the matrix. His chest opens and he places the matrix inside.

MEGATRON

You are being rather irritating!

He blasts the Aerialbots and Protectobots down with one swift energon blow from his fingertips. Megatron has succeeded in neutralizing the area. He gathers his thoughts for a moment as a shadow comes across his shoulder.

MEGATRON

I wont lie. That was all quite fun!

He turns around to see Optimus Prime standing there.

OPTIMUS  
I've been waiting for you, Megatron.

MEGATRON  
It's time we talked.

* * *

Earth – Autobot City.

Inside Metroplex's oil bar, the Autobots are regaining their energy after the Megatron attack. They are all mildly injured and completely confused as to the events that just happened.

BUMBLEBEE  
He was like a tidal wave!

BLUESTREAK  
Tell me about it! I had no clues what was going on!

INFERNO  
So strong…

RED ALERT  
…and fast!

HOUND  
I never got to draw my weapon

MIRAGE

And he caught me out before I could even disappear!

CLIFFJUMPER

Do we know why he's back? I mean, didn't he get eaten up by Unicron years ago?

INFERNO

Who knows.

TRACKS  
Hey, has anyone heard about Trailbreaker?

CLIFFJUMPER  
Yeah, I heard he got fully melted! He wrapped a force field around the matrix and it ate through to his mechanics!

BLUESTREAK

(to Cliffjumper) And you call me a gossip!

BUMBLEBEE

Look, Trailbreaker's still in a critical condition. First Aid's done all he can and now he's recharging in the energon chambers.

SIDESWIPE  
Great start to our return to active duty.

SUNSTREAKER  
Yeah! One Decepticon managed to take all you guys out!

Everyone falls silent after Sunstreaker's odd statement.

TRACKS  
Hang on Streaker, I seem to recall having to pull you back on your feet out by the crater!

All eyes are on Sunstreaker, who gives an irritated sigh and begins to explain…

SUNSTREAKER  
That's cos I got flattened by Inferno's oversized chassis when you all got blasted by Mega-zord.

INFERNO

Huh?

Tracks looks at Sunstreaker's brother.

TRACKS  
Does he even own a set of logic circuits?

Sideswipe pats his brother on the back and smiles at Tracks.

SIDESWIPE  
I rewired them myself!

They all have a laugh as Sunstreaker knocks back an oil can.

BUMBLEBEE  
Hey, listen guys, that wasn't just one Decepticon we all got flattened by.

SPIKE  
Yeah, that was Megatron!

* * *

Inside Optimus Prime's command centre.

Prime, Megatron, Jazz and Perceptor are having an uneasy discussion.

JAZZ

So, could you please explain to me why my recon team, and damn near the whole city nearly got razzled out of commission?!

MEGATRON

I did what was necessary at the time. I knew you Autobots wouldn't be interested in my explanations, so…

JAZZ  
So you thought you'd just waltz in waving your fancy new guns around?! (to Prime) Don't tell me you're trusting this guy, Optimus!

OPTIMUS  
I'm not sure we have a choice, Jazz. Besides, if Megatron hadn't gotten to me in time, the matrix would have surely reached critical point, destroying the whole city. Am I right Perceptor?

PERCEPTOR  
Ah, yes. I do believe that is correct.

JAZZ

Fine, let's all play "thank the Decepticon"!

OPTIMUS

The matrix received a message… a final distress call from Primus before Cybertron was destroyed.

MEGATRON  
Tell me this message again, Prime. I quite enjoy the connotations.

Optimus hesitates, not enjoying having to explain Primus's commands.

OPTIMUS

Primus said we must "Transform the balance. Receive the Reclaimer, the Enemy, the Avenger".

Jazz and Perceptor look over to Megatron, a bit confused. Megatron's enjoying the commemoration.

MEGATRON

Who'd have thought!

JAZZ  
(to Prime) You can not be serious, Optimus!!? This!?! This is our 'Avenger'?!

MEGATRON  
Prime, does he have a mute button?

JAZZ

He appears outta godless nowhere like a mecho-flame thrower droppin' acid-gas!! He levels everything he lays his optics on…

* * *

Outside Optimus Prime's command center…

Bluestreak and Cliffjumper are overhearing the kafuffle. Jazz is creating some interesting audio-entertainment for the two sneaks.

BLUESTREAK  
Sounds pretty serious.

CLIFFJUMPER  
How long you think it'll take before he drops the 's' bomb?

* * *

Back inside the command center…

JAZZ  
SLAG!!! Do I even have to remind you, Optimus, that he's killed you once before?!?!

Jazz is finally done. Megatron begins applauding the Autobot's emotional outburst.

JAZZ  
Why you…

Jazz charges at Megatron but Optimus steps in his way.

OPTIMUS

Jazz, settle down. This is pointless! I don't understand Primus's reasoning for this either, but these are his wishes and we will honor them!

PERCEPTOR

I think the most logical course of action at the present time is to establish why Megatron has returned.

Optimus, Jazz and Perceptor all look at Megatron.

MEGATRON

Well, since you asked so nicely…

* * *

The Zeta System…

Two days ago…

The Constructicons are hard at work, mining the surface of a small moon. Scattered around them are large harvesting machines, piles of the sought-after Nazzarian crystals and other tools.

MEGATRON (V/O)

_My irritable replacement, Galvatron, discovered an abundance of Nazzarian Crystals on a moon in the Zeta System. Even though there's no way to harness the power of these potent crystals, he was arrogant enough to think he'd find a way. Trouble was, he didn't realize you folk were on to his whereabouts…_

Sky Lynx flies into the sector carrying Ultra Magnus, Grimlock and the Dinobots.

SKY LYNX

I told you the Constructicons were here, Ultra Magnus. You can always trust my superior scouting abilities!

MAGNUS  
Good work, Sky Lynx. Dinobots, are you ready for a little action?

GRIMLOCK

Save your dumb questions for enemy! Dinobots – lock and load!

They jump out of Sky Lynx and soar towards the moon's surface. Below them, Scrapper is talking to Galvatron on his comm-link.

SCRAPPER

Yes, but…

GALVATRON (V/O)

I've given you more than enough time, you useless droid! Arrgh!!

The communication ends, leaving Scrapper furious.

SCRAPPER  
No credit! No credit! That Galvatron is getting more…

HOOK  
Uncouth?

SCAVENGER  
Arrogant?

SCRAPPER  
Annoying every day! Come on, let's finish what we came here to do.

Scrapper's words are cut short by a laser blast. He looks above to see the Autobots open fire on them.

* * *

Inside Optimus Prime's Command Centre…

OPTIMUS

How do you have these memories, Megatron?

MEGATRON

I don't know, maybe it's this pretty new toy in my chest. The matrix wants me to know these things, Prime. I can feel it.

OPTIMUS

What else is it showing you?

* * *

The Zeta System…

Ultra Magnus is interrogating the cowering Scrapper, while Grimlock notices the Decepticon Flagship "Ghost" enter the moon's atmosphere.

MAGNUS  
(to Scrapper) Tell me what these machines are!

GRIMLOCK  
(to Magnus) Me think you need to rethink strategy!

Ultra Magnus looks back at Grimlock to see Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge and an armada of Sweeps emerge from the ship and begin firing!

GRIMLOCK (cont)

Me like big fight, but we majorly outnumbered!

Grimlock leaves Ultra Magnus, guns ablaze.

GALVATRON

Hello Ultra Magnus! I trust you've come to join the slaughter!!

Galvatron blasts Magnus in his chest and knocks him down. Cyclonus and Scourge spot Grimlock. They transform into jet mode and begin their assault.

CYCLONUS  
It's been a while, dino-dolt!

GRIMLOCK

Cut the lip Cyclonus. No wait, me do it for you!

He punches Cyclonus' cockpit, making him transform back into robot mode.

CYCLONUS  
Bravo, Autobot. But you forget something… I believe you've met my old friend, Scourge?

Scourge dives in from behind, ready to slam straight into Grimlock's back. Grimlock quickly turns around and jumps on top of Scourge, riding him like a surfboard.

GRIMLOCK

(to Cyclonus) Me still waiting to hear what me forget about! Err… Maybe it was THIS!!

He punches down into Scourge's body, sparks flying out as he careens off. Grimlock lands back on the ground.

GRIMLOCK (cont)

Decepticons always fun!

Grimlock looks across the moon's surface to see Galvatron standing over Ultra Magnus. Magnus slowly tries to stand…

GALVATRON  
Oh, don't bother getting up!

He blasts Magnus again.

GALVATRON (cont)  
What better way to end the day than ripping an Autobot's head from their shoulders!!

He puts his hands around Magnus' neck and begins to squeeze. Galvatron's grin grows wider and wider until suddenly he is struck by an inner pain… a torture! He falls to the ground, screaming in agony. Magnus backs away and stares in disbelief. Galvatron knows who must be responsible for this, but he does not understand why or how!

GALVATRON (cont)  
(quietly) Unicron?!

Magnus watches on, unsure of what's happening.

GALVATRON (cont)  
I will come to you, Unicron. I will come to you! Just stop this torture!!

The pain stops. Galvatron regains his footing and looks at Magnus.

* * *

Inside Optimus Prime's Command Centre…

JAZZ

Unicron? Now you're just makin' this stuff up.

MEGATRON  
I'm telling you as it is being told to me.

JAZZ  
What, from the matrix? The only thing that piece o' Primus is tellin' you is "give me back to Optimus, please!!"

Perceptor hides a quiet laugh at the comment. Megatron, however, doesn't share the humour and coldly raises his cannon at Jazz's head.

OPTIMUS

Ok, Megatron, let it be. Jazz – not another word, do you understand?

Jazz nods obediently.

OPTIMUS

(To Megatron) Tell me what happened when Galvatron found Unicron.

Megatron lowers his weapon.

MEGATRON

Very well. One of your Autobots followed us. The large, irritating one…

* * *

Space…

The Decepticon Flagship "Ghost" has a stowaway. Grimlock has hitched a ride in an external compartment in the underbelly of the ship. He sees Unicron's floating head getting closer and closer until the ship finally comes to a halt.

MEGATRON (V/O)

_Galvatron could sense something was wrong as soon as he neared Unicron. The torture he'd experienced in the Zeta System was not the same agonizing pain he was used to. He suspected someone else was in control…_

Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge leave the "Ghost" and approach Unicron.

UNICRON  
**I've been expecting you, Galvatron.**

GALVATRON  
Good for you, Unicron!

UNICRON  
**I have a task for you. A task of great importance and great danger. You must venture to Earth and uncover the… **

GALVATRON

I'm through following your orders.

CYCLONUS  
Mighty Galvatron, be careful!

Galvatron raises his hand to subdue Cyclonus.

GALVATRON  
Seeing you again like this reminds me just how insignificant you really are, Unicron!

UNICRON

**Remember, Galvatron, you must do my bidding. What I have given you I can also take away!!**

GALVATRON

Ha! You have no power in this universe. But guess what, I do!

He transforms and aims his cannon straight at Unicron.

GALVATRON (cont)  
I'm going to enjoy every bit of this…

UNICRON  
**So be it… Galvatron.**

An electrical storm erupts from Unicron's eyes and engulfs Galvatron, who transforms and screams in agony.

GALVATRON  
Argh!! Cyclonus, help me!!

But Cyclonus is unable to do anything.

UNICRON  
**Your time is finished. Proceed on your way to oblivion.**

GALVATRON  
No!! Impossible!! You cannot destroy… ME!!!!!

Unicron sucks Galvatron's writhing body into his mouth. Cyclonus is still. He is scared, shocked and devastated.

CYCLONUS  
(quietly) Mighty Galvatron… No…

* * *

Inside Unicron's Head…

Grimlock sneaks around the passages of Unicron's brain modules.

GRIMLOCK

Me no science geek, but me know there definitely mixed signals coming from Unicron. There no way big floating head should be swallowing Decepticon. Even though me happy he did, it still not sit right.

Grimlock is puzzled by the chamber he's now in.

GRIMLOCK (cont)  
This look like central CPU, but there bits missing. Maybe somebody take them? Maybe somebody else control Chaos Bringer? Maybe…

He turns a corner to find about twenty guns pointed in his direction.

GRIMLOCK (cont)

Maybe me should have brought backup!

Grimlock puts his hands in the air.

UNKNOWN TROOPER

Captain, we've found the intruder.

CAPTAIN (V/O)

Good. What of the mission?

UNKNOWN TROOPER

Harvesting was a success. We're heading to the docking bay.

* * *

Outside Unicron's floating head…

The Decepticon Flagship "Ghost" departs as two other spiral-shaped spaceships exit the rear of Unicron's head.

Unicron's eyes begin to glow and his mouth widens.

UNICRON

**Unicron shall never return. I will be avenged…**

A purple haze is emitted from his mouth as a figure floats out, almost lifeless. The figure drifts into space. He is broken, weak and angry… He is Megatron!

MEGATRON  
(quietly) Revenge…

A barrage of missiles plunge into Unicron's head, ripping him apart and igniting a massive explosion. The blast sends Megatron's limp body hurtling out of control through space.

The spiral-shaped spaceships leave Unicron's wreckage as they warp out of the area.

* * *

Inside Optimus Prime's Command Centre…

MEGATRON  
That's all I remember. Next thing, I was a flaming ball entering Earth's atmosphere.

OPTIMUS  
What about Grimlock?

MEGATRON  
I have no idea.

Megatron looks down at his hands.

MEGATRON (cont)  
I'm not the same foe you once fought, Optimus Prime. I'm different. When I emerged from Unicron, I was like a dry husk of my former self. But when I crash landed on Earth…

Megatron struggles to comprehend what he's saying…

Megatron

…It's like I was revitalized. Like the Earth injected a colossal dose of energon right through my circuits.

JAZZ

If you're our so-called "Avenger", then why would Unicron reanimate you in the first place?

OPTIMUS  
This time the fight isn't between the two Gods. It's about them.

JAZZ  
Say what?

Megatron steadies himself against a control table.

MEGATRON

I am weary. I need to recharge.

OPTIMUS  
One last thing, Megatron. What is "The Breed"?

MEGATRON  
Yes… The matrix is riddled with it… like a virus. Make sure your soldiers are prepared, Optimus Prime. I'm sure we will be finding out soon enough.

OPTIMUS  
(to Perceptor) See that Megatron gets everything he needs.

Perceptor follows after Megatron.

JAZZ  
Optimus, I want to apologize for gettin' so jittered up before.

OPTIMUS  
There's no need for your apologies, Jazz. It's hard for any of us to apply clarity to our thoughts at the moment.

JAZZ

Sometimes I feel like I don't belong as your right-hand man. I'm not… I'm not like Prowl was. I can't just cut off the emotions and be a leader like him.

Optimus puts his hand on Jazz's shoulder.

OPTIMUS  
Your emotions are your greatest asset, Jazz. Don't ever doubt your worth to me, because I never have.

Jazz nods in thanks.

OPTIMUS (cont)  
Rally the troops. It's time we left Earth.

They both exit the room.

* * *

The Ysalandira System - Deep Space.

A peaceful world of mechanical beings, thriving under a religious connection to the science of the universe. Planets, stars and other heavenly bodies worshipped for their near-limitless supply of energy and wisdom.

The world's inhabitants are friendly. They have outgrown the concepts of war, famine, destruction and dictatorships. They work together to create structures of beauty - buildings and statues of wondrous art. As a race of sentient beings, they live and function together. But today, they will die together!

THE BREED HAS COME!!

CAPTAIN 22

Lay a blanket of rockets into sector 12! Cut those Ysalandiran ships down to size, don't give 'em anywhere to run!

In seconds, the planet's surface is ablaze! Thousands of the Breed's shuttles have appeared over the planet. A wave of laser fire and rockets has begun! The defenseless mechs on the planet's surface run in all directions, praying to the stars and begging for their forgiveness! The onslaught continues…

CAPTAIN 22

Great shot, soldier! The escape shuttles are history. Now, swing back 180 degrees and torch that dang-ugly statue! They wanna call that art, well they're just gonna have to start dodging the debris!

The statue comes crashing down, flattening or impaling the innocent mechs below. A huge crowd has gathering around a temple, the mechs are on hands and knees begging to their Gods for salvation.

CAPTAIN 22

Sergeant! Stand down, you're taking too staggin' long with that nest! Let me show you how it's done!

Captain 22, commander of this faction of The Breed, steps back from his ship's controls. His body structure resembles that of Scourge and Cyclonus; sleek, smooth limbs and a powerful bearing. His head resembles an old Earth-style Roman soldier; a simple helmet and a red energon flame erupting into a fiery mohawk. He jumps from his shuttle and transforms mid-air into a space-jet, armed with dozens of rockets under his streamlined wings. He soars towards the temple, towards the mass of innocent mechs.

CAPTAIN 22

It's all about the swift, calculated shot. Just enough firepower for just the right results!

His rockets send the temple sky-high! He continues to fly over the quickly changing face of the planet, surveying the damage his troops are inflicting.

QUINTESSON #3 (V/O)

Captain 22, report to me at once.

Quintesson #3 appears on Captain 22's comm-link

CAPTAIN 22

The neutralization has proceeded much faster than anticipated, my Lord. The Breed are undoubtedly ready for your commands.

QUINTESSON #3 (V/O)

Indeed they are. You will now proceed with our primary objective.

CAPTAIN 22

But sir, what of Masters Cyclonus and Scourge? I thought we were to hold off and wait for…

QUINTESSON #3 (V/O)

You were not built to think… 'Commander' 22!

CAPTAIN / COMMANDER 22

Yes my master. Thank you, master.

The comm-link ends. The newly appointed Commander 22 returns to his ship.

COMMANDER 22

Training run is over! Return to your ships for sub-system restoration. It's time for our real mission. We go to Earth!

* * *

The Breeding Ground – Quintesson's main hall.

Quintesson #3 is pacing up and down the hall when Quintesson #1 and Quintesson #2 enter.

QUINTESSON #1

Brother, what is happening?

QUINTESSON #2

More than a third of our Breed are unaccounted for!

QUINTESSON #1

Are you responsible for this?!

Quintesson #3 hesitates for a moment, but he cannot hide his true intentions for long!

QUINTESSON #3

You are both FOOLS!!

QUINTESSON #2

Sharkticons, seize him!

Two Sharkticons grab Quintesson #3.

QUINTESSON #1

This is madness, brother! What have you done?

QUINTESSON #3

I have put our plans into motion… so we can finally return home!

Quintesson #1 and #2 stare at Quintesson #3 in disbelief!

**END OF PART 3**

22


	4. Chapter 4

**Grandpa_Ace Productions, 2010.**

… **Transformers … Restoration …**

**Written by John Henderson**

**PART 4**

**Earth – GIJoe Secret Underground Headquarters.**

Optimus Prime walks through the main underground hangar of GIJoe's secret headquarters. Beside him, walking along a raised mezzanine, are General Hawk, Scarlett, Snake Eyes and Duke.

GENERAL HAWK

Cobra has been keeping us busy for the past six months. First Israel, Jordan and Iran.

SCARLETT

Don't forget Syria.

GENERAL HAWK

Of course, and Syria. Now they're moving through Russia and Asia, striking deals with some very unlikable people. But we're not just talking nuclear arms here; we're also talking underground terror cells, economic sabotage, even damn communist links.

OPTIMUS  
Sounds bad.

GENERAL HAWK

Yeah, it is. But something tells me you're about to up the ante. Call it a hunch, but I'm taking it this isn't a social visit.

OPTIMUS

You would be right, General. Yesterday, our home-world was destroyed by forces still unknown to us; and I have reason to believe this faceless enemy will seek us out here on Earth.

DUKE  
Yikes.

OPTIMUS  
I do not wish to involve the human race in our problems so I have ordered all my troops to evacuate the Earth. Nevertheless, I would strongly recommend you mobilize a force in case anything should go wrong.

GENERAL HAWK

Our Joes are always ready for action. We'll be ready to counter anything that comes through our atmosphere.

OPTIMUS

I think you misunderstand me, General. You should mobilize a force for defensive reasons only. Whatever is coming after us is not an enemy you would want to have.

GENERAL HAWK

How do you know?

OPTIMUS  
Call it a hunch.

GENERAL HAWK

Ok. We'll mount up and stay out of your way for now. But I swore an oath to protect this great country, so if I decide we need to step in, we'll step in.

DUKE

We Joes are a lot tougher than you might think.

OPTIMUS  
General Hawk, I guarantee that if you step into a full scale Transformer war, every one of your soldiers will die.

GENERAL HAWK

We all have an expiry date, Optimus Prime. Let's hope it doesn't come to that.

Optimus Prime realizes his kind words of warning have done little more than ignite an open call to arms. He turns to leave.

OPTIMUS  
Let us hope.

**Inside Autobot City – the Energon Chambers.**

Eight energon pods are lined up in the chamber – the perfect way to recharge a bot's circuits.

Perceptor is pacing in the middle of the room, looking a little agitated when Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Tracks walk in. Tracks points to one of the pods – there's a red light on the front panel indicating that it's occupied.

TRACKS

Here's Trailbreaker. Poor mech.

SIDESWIPE  
You know how he's doin', Perceptor?

PERCEPTOR

Yes, well, he may be in here for another day, or another month. All depending on how fast his spark reactor can re-ignite his regenerative constituent; and that is always an extremely hard progression to estimate.

SUNSTREAKER  
(to Sideswipe) I didn't understand any of that.

SIDESWIPE  
I think he means he doesn't know

PERCEPTOR  
Relatively speaking, ah… yes.

Tracks notices another pod is being used.

TRACKS

Who else we got in here, doc?

PERCEPTOR

Well…

SUNSTREAKER  
You know, I could probably use a little touch and go with the ol' energon pods. Seeing as we got a Decepticon houseguest.

PERCEPTOR

Well, interesting you say that since…

SIDESWIPE  
I can't stand havin' to be nice to a Decepticon!

TRACKS

(to Sunstreaker) Don't get him started again Streaker!

SIDESWIPE  
It ticks me off so much!

SUNSTREAKER

(smiling) Oops!

SIDESWIPE

We've been bustin' our gears for, what… it feels like a dang eternity! Before this 'Great War' began, I was a simple trader lookin' out for the next 'bot I could rip off. But now it feels like my sole existence is about Autobot versus Decepticon. Guns, bombs, energon and slaggin' repairs!

TRACKS  
Ease up Sideswipe! You're gonna blow a fuse…

SIDESWIPE  
And now we got the baddest Decepti-creep there ever was crashin' at our pad! And what can we do about it?

The vacant light on the unknown energon pod switches on and the door starts to open.

PERCEPTOR  
Ah, Sideswipe…

SIDESWIPE  
Optimus is all 'hooray for the goodness of Megatron' but I don't buy it for an astro-second!

Behind him, the energon pod has fully opened up and Megatron is stepping out.

SIDESWIPE (cont)

If you ask me, Megatron's the most rank, miserable, and utterly inexcusable piece of slag in the whole universe!

SUNSTREAKER

(quietly) Bro!

Sideswipe sees the fearful look in Sunstreaker's optics. He slowly turns around to find the newly energized Megatron towering above him!

MEGATRON

You've got quite a mouth on you, little Autobot. Best be careful I don't rip it off your face.

Megatron calmly brushes past them and heads for the door.

SIDESWIPE  
Yeah, well you'd 'best be careful' of the company you keep, Megatron.

Megatron stops at the door and slowly turns his face over his shoulder, looking at Sideswipe through the corner of his optics!

MEGATRON

We'll finish this conversation later.

He smiles, turns back around and walks out. Perceptor quickly brushes past the three of them and follows after Megatron.

PERCEPTOR  
I tried to warn you, but no, you wouldn't listen!

Sunstreaker and Tracks stare at Sideswipe, shocked by his actions.

SUNSTREAKER  
Bro, you just threatened Megatron!

SIDESWIPE  
Yeah. I think I'm gonna pass out.

**Outside Autobot city's main gates.**

The city is abuzz with activity. Many of the Autobots are busy carting boxes and machinery around, loading up two huge space shuttles. Spike and Bumblebee are taking a short break, hanging around the city's entrance.

Spike is on his mobile phone…

SPIKE  
No, listen Carrie, Optimus Prime is planning to evacuate all his troops away from Earth… No, I don't know where they're gonna go, but he says you and I have to stay behind. He sounds serious, Carrie. I'm talking apocalyptic serious!

Bumblebee notices a shadow pass by overhead. He looks up, but sees nothing out of the ordinary.

SPIKE (cont)

Call Danny, get in the car and drive to my Dad's place. I don't want you two anywhere near Autobot city, do you understand? … No, I'll be fine. Once they're ready to go, I'll come to you, ok? But for now…

The shadow has returned overhead. This time Bumblebee notices and gets straight to his feet, pulling out his firearm!

BUMBLEBEE

Spike, look out!

The menacing shadow-makers land next to Spike and Bumblebee, giving them both a fright. It's Cyclonus and Scourge, accompanied by two Sweeps! Cyclonus has a wry smile on his face, holding both his hands up.

CYCLONUS  
We come in peace

**Inside Autobot City – the command center.**

Cliffjumper and Cosmos are back on the controls of their radar system while Optimus Prime and Megatron look over the specs for the two evacuation shuttles.

MEGATRON

So, the humans didn't react the way you wanted them to?

OPTIMUS

Let it be, Megatron.

MEGATRON  
I still say you're wasting valuable energon with this evacuation, Prime. Stop worrying about the humans!

OPTIMUS  
You and I have done too much damage to this planet over the years, Megatron. If this "Breed" are a real threat to us, I want the Earth to stay out of the fight.

MEGATRON  
Prime the protector.

OPTIMUS  
I know you'll never understand.

MEGATRON

Have you ever thought that maybe this planet isn't as innocent as you suspect?

Prime takes a moment to ponder Megatron's question. As absurd as it sounds, Optimus can't help being drawn towards the less favorable answer. His thoughts are interrupted when Bumblebee and Spike drive into the room.

BUMBLEBEE  
Prime, you'll never guess who's decided to pay us a visit!

The Decepticons enter behind them.

CYCLONUS  
Master, we are honored by your return!

They start walking toward him.

MEGATRON

Would you take a look at this, Prime? I am not the last Decepticon after all! Come to me, Cyclonus, tell me everything of where you've been!

As Cyclonus nears Megatron, he casually reaches behind his back and pulls out his sword! Before any reaction can take place, Cyclonus slices off Megatron's cannon and draws his sword next to Megatron's neck, holding it firmly in place! Scourge pulls his weapon on the unarmed Optimus Prime, while the two Sweeps draw their weapons on Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Cosmos.

CYCLONUS  
I need only tell you that today will be your last… Mighty Megatron!

**The Zeta System.**

Jetfire and Soundwave are experimenting on the Nazzarian crystals, still with no luck. Jetfire looks at the damage that runs down Soundwave's body.

JETFIRE

So, explain all those battle scars you've got there.

SOUNDWAVE

The Wreckers overcame us. Explosion knocked me out. Astrotrain picked me up and we fled.

Soundwave thinks back to his last moments on Cybertron.

SOUNDWAVE (cont)

I did not expect that Cybertron would be destroyed.

JETFIRE  
You think Cyclonus did it?

SOUNDWAVE

Yes. When he returned from Unicron, he had changed. He possessed a sword that seemed to give him power. He convinced our whole armada to attack Cybertron. When Shockwave disputed his rule, Cyclonus tore him apart.

JETFIRE  
Tore Shockwave apart? I didn't think that was possible.

The harvesting machine they are working on explodes, making both Transformers flinch.

JETFIRE (cont)  
Argh, this is impossible! Every time we try to extract energon from these crystals, the harvesting equipment overloads.

SOUNDWAVE

When Astrotrain and Blitzwing return with the greylan atomizers, we will be able to try a different strategy.

Their conversation is cut short by Jetfire's comm-link.

BLITZWING (V/O)

Mayday, mayday! We're under heavy attack… Cargo lost… Argh! They came outta nowhere!

JETFIRE  
What? Who's firing at you?

BLITZWING (V/O)

I dunno! Never seen 'em before! Astro's got a dead thruster, so we're gonna need some help! Nav points 235/633/469, sector 57, Juriah cluster. It's time you tested out that new hype-drive of yours!

JETFIRE  
Hang in there ol' buddy, hype-drive's going on-line now.

Jetfire transforms into his space-jet mode.

JETFIRE (cont)  
Get in! The crystals will have to wait.

Soundwave transforms into his smaller, tape-recorder mode and slides into Jetfire's cockpit.

JETFIRE (cont)

Should'a test run this thing a long time ago. Oh well, let's just hope we're still this good looking on the other side!

Jetfire flies off from the moon's surface and activates the hype-drive. He turns into a bright flaming ball, then disappears.

**Space – the Juriuh cluster.**

A similar looking flaming ball ignites out of nowhere in the middle of space! Once the flames subside, Jetfire appears, looking exactly the same as before.

JETFIRE  
Thank the maker for my red and white paintjob! You still with me, Soundwave?

SOUNDWAVE

Affirmative.

JETFIRE

Good. So where are…

Jetfire's words are cut short when he catches a glimpse of his friend's attackers… it's a somewhat larger force than he had imagined. It's an army. It's THE BREED!

JETFIRE (cont)  
This isn't going to end well.

**Inside Autobot City – the command center.**

A tense standoff is in action. Cyclonus still holds his sword against Megatron's neck…

MEGATRON  
You are a fool, Cyclonus!

CYCLONUS  
I encourage you to remain still, Megatron. You wouldn't want to lose your head now, would you?

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Tracks enter the room, surprised at what they find! Without thinking, Sideswipe charges in and draws his gun to the back of Cyclonus's head. Sunstreaker and Tracks do the same, aiming at Scourge and the two Sweeps, who, in turn, draw secondary weapons on them too! It's a twelve-bot stand-off!

SIDESWIPE  
I'd put that fancy looking sword down if I were you, Decepticon.

CYCLONUS  
It would be entertaining to see you make me.

Sideswipe presses his gun barrel directly onto the back of Cyclonus's helmet, tapping it a few times!

SIDESWIPE  
At this range, I can't imagine your armour is gonna be strong enough for my blaster. What do you think?

CYCLONUS  
I think that Megatron carries the Primal life force and there's no way you'll risk damaging it.

OPTIMUS  
He's right, Sideswipe. No sudden moves!

MEGATRON  
So, you've come for the matrix.

CYCLONUS  
Indeed

SCOURGE

(to Cyclonus) But that's not what…

Cyclonus cuts Scourge off.

CYCLONUS  
(to Megatron) My orders are to kill you.

MEGATRON  
And who is responsible for giving these orders?

CYCLONUS  
Come now, Megatron, where's the fun in telling you that?

MEGATRON  
Well you'd better start telling me something cos I'm ready to start turning this place into a tomb!

OPTIMUS  
Megatron, don't be foolish!

SUNSTREAKER

It's alright Optimus, we got 'em all covered.

CLIFFJUMPER  
(nervous) Yeah, but you don't have a gun pointed at your head, Sunstreaker!

SUNSTREAKER  
Pipe down, there's only four of 'em.

Cliffjumper looks mad at Sunstreaker's remark.

CYCLONUS

Let me tell you the story of creation, Megatron. Before you and I existed, two giant Gods battled for eons in a dimension removed from our own.

MEGATRON

I've heard it all before, traitor.

CYCLONUS  
You've heard the myths, Megatron. I'm telling you the truth.

OPTIMUS  
Go on, Cyclonus.

CYCLONUS  
After ravaging their entire universe, the God of Light – Primus – saw one last chance to defeat the Chaos Bringer. He opened a dimensional portal into the bleak nothingness of anti-space. The two giants crashed into this realm with such a force that it sparked an enormous chain reaction, ultimately creating the universe we call our own.

SPIKE  
You mean the big bang resulted from your Gods?

CYCLONUS

Our Gods, fleshling. It is my master's wish that Primus and Unicron return to their home dimension and be brought to justice for their crimes of war.

MEGATRON  
Yet you seek to usurp their command, Cyclonus. Always a Decepticon!

CYCLONUS  
I am merely looking out for my best interests. But let me continue with the story… After the dimensional explosion, Primus and Unicron were separated. Both adopted planetary forms to shield themselves from the unimaginable damage such an explosion would inflict. Over the millennia, Unicron redeveloped his ability to transform, fixated on the idea of finding and destroying Primus once and for all. Primus, on the other hand, tired of eons of war, created his race of Transformers to protect him from the Chaos Bringer. Once the Transformer race had reached maximum capacity, Primus's core consciousness split in two – a final attempt to hide his whereabouts from Unicron. A small portion of Primus's spark remained protected by the Autobots in the form of the matrix, while his Focal Spark was jettisoned into space, finally coming to rest on the planet…

OPTIMUS  
Earth.

CYCLONUS  
Deep down you always knew the Earth was kindred to our race, didn't you Optimus Prime?

OPTIMUS

On some deeper level, yes.

CYCLONUS  
I wish to offer you a deal. With the matrix in my possession I will be powerful enough to take sole command of "The Breed". Refuse me and I will simply leave you to the slaughter that is sure to ensue.

OPTIMUS  
If we give you the matrix…

MEGATRON  
…how do you plan on getting out of here alive?

Cyclonus holds up a metal device strapped to his other hand. Scourge and the Sweeps are wearing the same thing.

CYCLONUS  
Scourge and I are very resourceful. These devices will teleport us out of here in less than one-thousandth of an astro-second.

MEGATRON  
You're bluffing.

CYCLONUS  
Try me.

Cyclonus twists his sword slightly. Its' purple glow pulsating like it's ready to destroy something.

CYCLONUS (cont)  
You are exceeding my patience, Megatron! Give me the matrix!

Suddenly, the radar screen starts going berserk.

OPTIMUS  
What's going on over there, Cliffjumper?

CLIFFJUMPER  
Uh, I dunno. Teletran's sayin' that somebody's been jammin' our radar for the last half hour!

Spike runs up to the system, presses a few buttons and gets it back online. The radar ticks over…

SPIKE  
Just picked up three unidentified ships entering Earth's atmosphere.

Cyclonus is annoyed by the results on the radar. It ticks over again, this time revealing more than 3 ships!

CLIFFJUMPER  
Negative, Prime, make that over a hundred ships! We got a damn fleet heading for us!

SPIKE

What the hell is going on?

SCOURGE

(to Cyclonus) What are they doing here? This wasn't part of the plan!

CYCLONUS  
(to Megatron) As you can see, this is your final chance to save yourselves. Give me the matrix!

Megatron glances toward Sideswipe, who, in turn, looks over to Optimus Prime, Sunstreaker and Tracks.

MEGATRON

Alright, Cyclonus. You shall get what you so rightly deserve.

Megatron moves away slightly from Cyclonus's sword so that he has enough room to open his chest. He pulls out the matrix and slowly holds it out to Cyclonus. Cyclonus gently raises his hand to take the matrix, but in doing so, lowers his sword just enough for Megatron to strike!

MEGATRON  
Fool!

Megatron uses the matrix to beat Cyclonus's sword out of the way. Sideswipe fires his blaster just as Cyclonus moves, scraping the side of his head. The other Transformers open fire on the standoff, laser blasts going off in all directions!

CYCLONUS  
Decepticons, warp!

Within less than a second, Cyclonus, Scourge and one of the Sweeps escape, teleporting out of the room. The other Sweep was not so lucky, being shot down by Tracks and Sunstreaker.

But the Sweep was not the only Transformer destroyed in the firefight!

**Space – just past Earth's moon.**

Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweep appear out of nowhere.

CYCLONUS  
What in the name of Unicron happened down there!

SWEEP  
The Breed have arrived early, sir.

CYCLONUS  
I can see that, you idiot!

SCOURGE  
Why didn't you just destroy Megatron? Our masters said nothing about acquiring the matrix!

CYCLONUS  
And you will tell them nothing of it! Do I make myself clear, Scourge?

Scourge nods in fearful agreement.

**Inside Autobot City – the command center.**

The aftermath of the Transformer standoff. A Sweep lies in the corner of the room, while the others are gathered around another…

SPIKE  
Cliffjumper! Cliffjumper!

Cosmos holds Cliffjumper in his arms while Spike shakes him, trying to get a response. Half his face-plate has been blown off, along with his right arm. But the worst damage is the gaping hole through his chest, leaking fluid and sparking uncontrollably.

TRACKS  
First Aid's on his way.

BUMBLEBEE

I don't think it's gonna do any good, guys.

SPIKE

He's alive, damn it! He can't be dead!

BUMBLEBEE

Spike… Spike! He's gone.

Cliffjumper doesn't move. The lights in his eyes have extinguished. Everyone is quiet for a moment.

OPTIMUS  
May you rest with Primus now, old friend. And may we never forget you.

Prime kneels down next to Cliffjumper and puts his hand on Cliffjumper's head. Sunstreaker stands at the back of the crowd… angry!

SUNSTREAKER

DAMN! Damn those lousy… slaggin'… DAMN!

He turns around and walks over to the deactivated Sweep. He starts punching it, screaming as he goes.

SUNSTREAKER (cont)  
Slaggin' killer! Argh!

He pounds into the Sweep's chest until he can see its' circuits. Megatron pulls Sunstreaker away.

MEGATRON  
Stop wasting your energon, Autobot!

Megatron finally gets Sunstreaker to stop and points his attention over to the radar screen.

MEGATRON  
We've got bigger things to worry about now.

**Outside Autobot City.**

Hound, Mirage and a few other Autobots have been working hard, loading up the shuttles. They are the first ones to see the magnitude of the fleet! In the distance they can see a wall of purple, blue and grey fighter ships cloud the sky. The Autobots drop whatever they've been carrying and stand in awe!

Inside his command ship, Commander 22 has targeted in on Autobot City!

COMMANDER 22

Death to all our ancestors!

**END OF PART 4**

16


End file.
